The present invention relates to an improved ice cream scoop, particularly concerning an ice cream scoop which is simple in construction for easy assembly and saving in manufacturing cost.
Many known ice cream scoops of prior design are made of metal and include a bowl portion, a rotatable member in the bowl portion and a handle portion welded to the bowl portion. The handle portion includes two handle bars clamped together near the bowl portion with their other free ends projecting outwardly. One of the handle bars has a first inwardly bent portion with a toothed edge at its free end, and the second handle bar has a second inwardly bent portion at its free end, so that the first and second inwardly bent portions engage with each other at their ends which protrude. A rotatable rod having a gear member at one of its ends is rotatably mounted on the second inwardly bent portion of the second handle bar wherein the gear member is engaged with the toothed edge of the first inwardly bent portion. The rotatable member is a small curved plate, which is pivotally connected to the periphery of the bowl and which can be moved along the inner surface of the bowl portion.
If the two handle bars are gripped and pushed inwardly, the gear member can be moved along the toothed edge and the rod is rotated. The rotatable member in the bowl portion is connected to the rotatable rod so that as the rod is driven to rotate, the rotatable member is turned in the bowl along the inner surface to release the ice cream.
A resetting spring member is set between the two handle bars for resetting them to their initial position.
Such a prior design has the following disadvantages:
(1) If the scoop is used for a long period, the welding connecting the bowl portion to the handle bars is always wet and easily to be damaged. PA0 (2) If the handle bars are gripped and released suddenly, the resetting spring may pop out from the handle bars and harm the user's hands. PA0 (3) As the scoop is made of metal and assembled of many parts, the assembly is difficult, raising manufacturing cost. Moreover, the parts can not be easily separated for cleaning.